Riding the Wings of Dreams
by Mysteriol
Summary: 3RD CHAPTER HERE! Just taking a break from those dramatic E/T stories. Here's one lil' sweet kawaii one that will satisfy those fluff lovers. Definite E/T.
1. The Skies

Riding the Wings of Dreams  
  
  
Hello! Ha ha! Another idea of E/T fic that came into my mind! I think they will never stop coming! Anyway, I think this is my…5th e/t fic? Or 6th? I dunno. I dun care either. I just LUV E/T!!! Anyway, this ficcie is especially dedicated to Anony Mouse, Lizziechan, Anime, fireblaze, touya-mou and a lotza lotza!!! You, too!   
  
Mysterio000  
  
  
Chapter One  
The Skies  
  
  
16 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa sighed blissfully as he leant his head back, staring to the night skies above. His mind was filled with thoughts as he walked the lonely paths of the streets. A smiled played on his lips as he thought of his 'descendant', Li Syaoran. Syaoran had finally hit it off with Sakura Kinomoto after the Void Card incident. Till then, life had been peaceful. Eriol chuckled silently when he heard a purr.   
  
Eriol turned on his heels and looked around. Where had that sound come from…?  
  
"Here, little kitty. Be a good girl, ne? Come here." The familiar angelic voice echoed in the dark street as Eriol recgonized it immediately. Tomoyo Daidouji. Eriol quickly scanned the surroundings and spotted Tomoyo kneeling before a young kitten. Eriol approached Tomoyo and knelt down beside her, "Daidouji-san?"   
  
Tomoyo looked up and smiled, "Hello Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol beamed, "I knew it was you. What are you doing here at this time of the hour?" Tomoyo smiled softly, "I couldn't sleep." Eriol looked down at the purring kitten and smiled, "Look what we've got here." Tomoyo nodded as she carried the kitten in her arms, "It's wounded." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Let me take a look, Daidouji-san."   
  
Tomoyo nodded as she gently handed the kitten over to Eriol who took it in his arms and stroked its fur, "The legs are wounded slightly." Tomoyo's forehead creased, "I can't bring back the kitten to my home. My mother doesn't likes animal." Eriol smiled as he carried the kitten, standing up, "I'll bring it home and wash the wounds then."   
  
Tomoyo smiled as Eriol helped her up, "Can I come along, too?" Eriol beamed, "Definitely, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo beamed softly, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun."   
  
~  
  
"There you go." Eriol smiled warmly at the sight of the kitten sleeping soundly on his lap as Tomoyo went up to him, settling the two cups of tea down, "Hiiragizawa-kun, here's your tea." Eriol smiled, "Arigatou, Daidouji-san." Eriol stood up, resting the kitten on the couch. "Where's Spinel Sun and Nakuru-san?" Tomoyo asked, puzzled at the stillness of the mansion.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Over at the Kinomoto's. Ruby Moon is probably tormenting Touya and Spinel must be competing Kerberos in video games again." Tomoyo giggled, "Kawaii desu!" Eriol smiled as he stared down at the kitten, "Do you think we can keep it?" Tomoyo beamed, "Definitely." Eriol smiled down at Tomoyo, "What name shall we give it then?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the kitten and giggled, "It's a female, I'm pretty sure." Eriol winked, an idea coming into his mind, "Why not call it 'Tomoyo'?" Tomoyo looked amused as she glanced at Eriol, "'Tomoyo'?" Eriol's eyes crinkled with laughter, "Definitely." Tomoyo giggled, nodding as she bent down, stroking the kitten, "Ok! But you help with cleaning the wounds, too! This kitten's name should have yours, too."   
  
"How about the kitten taking my last name and your first name?" Eriol suggested as Tomoyo's eyes smiled, "That means it will be…Tomoyo Hiiragizawa!" Eriol nodded, eyes twinkling, "Hai!" Tomoyo giggled, "Not a bad idea! Nice, indeed!" Eriol watched as Tomoyo bent down to pat the kitten before standing up, smiling, "Then I better head home, ne? It's very late."   
  
Eriol smiled, "I'll walk you home. Like you said, it's very late and you never know what might happen on the road. The kitten will be safe here. Come on, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo beamed as she accepted Eriol's hand, leading her out.  
  
~  
  
Eriol sighed as he put his hands behind his head, staring out to the skies as he walked Tomoyo back home. Tomoyo eyed him, a smiling lightly touching her lips, "Hiiragizawa-kun?" Eriol put down his hands, looking down at Tomoyo, "Nani desuka?" "You seemed…somewhat out of this world." Tomoyo stated smilingly as Eriol chuckled, nodding, "You are right. I am kind of nightdreaming." That joke managed a giggle from Tomoyo's lips.   
  
"So care to tell me what you were thinking about?" Tomoyo asked warmly, a smile aimed at Eriol as Eriol rubbed his chin, pretending to think, "Mmm. Let's see. I was thinking if Daidouji-san recently had a crush on someone and if she would like to share with me." Tomoyo swatted Eriol lightly, "Hiiragizawa-kun!" Eriol laughed, shaking his head, "Fine, fine, Daidouji-san. I was just wondering about the past."   
  
Tomoyo noticed a slight sadness tracing his voice, "Clow Reed…?" Eriol looked down at the lass and nodded slowly, "Yeah…" Tomoyo bit her lips, "Care to tell me about him?" Eriol sighed, facing the skies, "I'm not really sure about myself…People used to think me as Clow, just because I am the incarnation of him." Eriol looked down at Tomoyo who was listening intently, eyes softening.  
  
"Well…" Eriol continued, "…People used to think me as Clow, the mighty sorcerer and all without much emotions…Sometimes it's really hard to be myself when everyone thinks you're another someone…" Eriol bowed down his head, looking at his feet as they shuffled along the night paths, "Sometimes I really asked myself…Do people see me as Eriol Hiiragizawa or Clow Reed?"   
  
Eriol looked up as he felt a warm hand touched his hand. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes softened at him, smiling, "Everybody sees you as Eriol, not Clow Reed." Tomoyo gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Clow might be a mighty sorcerer who doesn't show much emotions. But it doesn't matter, Hiiragizawa-kun. Other people words doesn't affects oneself. It only matters on how you look upon yourself as."   
  
Tomoyo beamed warmly, "As for me, I think you're a great person, Hiiragizawa-kun. You're really nice to be with. Sometimes I totally forgot you're a sorcerer." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Forgot?" Tomoyo nodded, releasing her hand, "You are human, too, Hiiragizawa-kun. You act like one, too. Who will know you're a sorcerer if you don't tell them? You're sweet, charming and everything! You're not Clow, you're not any sorcerer. You're the Eriol Hiiragizawa I know!"   
  
Eriol paused for a moment in his tracks, looking at Tomoyo who smiled up at him. His lips then curved and a smile formed as he gently squeeze Tomoyo's hand back gratefully, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo smiled, "Anytime."   
  
The moonlight dimmed as the couple continued walking.   
  
"You know, Daidouji-san, you really got me thinking…You're the most sought-after girl in school and you have got a dozens of admirers after you. You're already 16 and surely you can't keep rejecting them all?" Eriol teased, "At least get yourself a guy." Tomoyo giggled, "What about you, Hiiragizawa-kun? You've got a handful yourself. Surely you can't keep rejecting them all? At least get yourself a girl." Tomoyo mimicked back.  
  
Eriol laughed, "Definitely never. I don't go for them." Tomoyo wrinkled her nose, "But in the end you have to. Or else instead of girls being left behind on the shelf, you will be the one left on the shelf!" Eriol snickered, "Everybody knows I'm suave! It's easy for me to get a girl if I want to!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she leant back, staring out to the skies.  
  
"Likewise, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol smiled, "Definitely, Tomoyo-san."   
  
~If I cry out to the skies  
Will it answer my prayer?  
I want to be able to fly  
Riding on the wings of dreams…~  
  
  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
I know this chapter sucks since there's so many dialogue and I guess you guys must have gone mad reading these hard-2-follow dialogues. But…I dunno what happened to me. Probably gonked out by that mad pile of homework! Darn! I think I'm gonna flunk my science test! If I do…damn…my dad's gonna cut down my internet time. Darn!  
  
So pity me and r n r!  
  
Mysterio000 


	2. The Seas

Riding the Wings of Dreams  
  
Hello! mysterio000 w/ u again! Plz drop a review, k? arigatou gozaimasu! Anyway, I know the previous chapter kinda suck. So here I am with the next chapter with lesser dialogue. Hope u enjoy.   
  
Mysterio000  
  
Chapter 2  
The Seas  
  
Nakuru Akizuki peered into her Master's bedroom and giggled silently to herself as she spotted Eriol on the bed, dozing into a soundful sleep, glasses dangling down his fingers as his dark tresses swayed lightly under the air-conditioned room. Nakuru smiled as she entered the room and picked up his glasses, putting it on the desk when she paused.   
  
There, on that desk, laid a sketch…  
  
It was incomplete, though. Nakuru squinted her eyes. Whoever was that…? It only showed a cherry tree with someone's back laying upon the trunk. It looked like…Nakuru's eyes lit up. It looked just like-  
  
"Hello Ruby Moon."   
  
Nakuru jumped as she turned around, grinning sheepishly, "Hello Eriol-sama." Eriol sat up, hair flopping messily around his eyes, "What are you doing in my room?" Nakuru giggled nervously, "Nothing at all, Eriol! Promise!" Eriol looked behind Nakuru and shrugged, "I see that you've seen my sketch." Nakuru forced a giggle but all she got was a nervous chuckle, "Well, yeah. Eriol-sama always knows best."   
  
Eriol stood up, approaching his desk as he held up the sketch, facing Nakuru, "Do you think it's beautiful?" Nakuru cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, Eriol. But please tell me who is this lady, onegai?" Nakuru pleaded but Eriol just chuckled, "Maybe sometime. Now if you don't mind, please exit my room, Ruby Moon." Nakuru smiled and waved sheepishly, "Then I'll exit. Ja ne!" Eriol nodded as the door closed behind Nakuru as Eriol faced the sketch and sat down.  
  
Picking up a pencil, he continued drawing…  
  
  
"Eriol-sama drew a sketch of a lady?" Spinel echoed Nakuru's words as she nodded, "Definitely. Strangely, I thought that lady somehow resembled…Sakura's best friend…Now what was her name?" "Tomoyo Daidouji." Spinel finished. Nakuru nodded, her brown hair flopping madly, "Definitely!"   
  
Spinel cocked an eyebrow, "That Daidouji heiress? Can't be…Eriol-sama rarely talked to her." Nakuru shrugged, "Well, you never know."   
  
~  
  
Tomoyo smiled to herself as she flipped the page of the novel in her hands, her stomach laying on the bed of her room. Yet, her mind wasn't concentrated on the book in front of her. She was thinking of a certain dark-haired boy, Eriol Hiiragizawa.   
  
She was happily surprised at how fast they had become good friends overnight. She had knew Eriol all along yet she never knew him that well. She had always thought that Eriol was just a sorcerer who doesn't show much emotions. Well, last night, he had proved her instincts, for once, wrong.   
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa…  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
How could she describe this man?   
  
Cool, nice, friendly, warm…  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Not to mention, suave, too!   
  
Tomoyo put down her novel and leant on her back, staring out to the ceiling.  
  
Could I be…in love?   
  
Tomoyo shook her head as she pulled out the hairpin, letting her dark locks of hair tumble down her shoulders.  
  
Can't be. I only knew him for one night.  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly.  
  
But I can't help thinking he's really sweet…  
  
~  
  
"Tomoyo!"   
  
Tomoyo turned around and giggled as Eriol ran up to her, waving, "Ohayou gozaimasu! I can't believe you beat me again!" Eriol heaved. Tomoyo laughed, "You're already late for one minute. Buck up, Eriol-kun. Continue this again and I'll beat you five days straight in a row!" Tomoyo teased as Eriol chuckled, settling down in his usual seat behind Tomoyo in the classroom.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!" Tereda-sensei exclaimed as he slid closed the door, settling down at his usual desk and smiled at his two students, "Seems like the two earlybirds are always on time." Tomoyo beamed as Eriol gave a polite chuckle. Tereda-sensei smiled. He always thought his two cleverest students always had a chance together. To tell the truth, he always thought student Hiiragizawa and Daidouji always looked good.   
  
Tomoyo then turned to Eriol who was sketching something. Tomoyo leant forward, "What are you drawing, Eriol-kun?" Eriol looked up from his sketch and smiled, "Make a guess." Eriol showed Tomoyo the sketch as she held a smile that brightened up, "Isn't it me?" Eriol laughed, "Definitely, Tomoyo-san. It's you, alright. How do you find it?" Tomoyo beamed, "Very nice. It's almost perfect." Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Almost?" Tomoyo giggled, "You need to color it, don't you?"  
  
Eriol held the drawing and smiled down at it, "It does need some coloring, Tomoyo-san." Eriol then smiled at the lass in front of him, "Won't it look perfect?" Tomoyo smiled, nodding, "It'll be definitely perfect, Eriol-kun."   
  
~  
  
"So it's Tomoyo!" Nakuru squealed as she glanced at the sketch on her Master's desk, a beautiful bright sketch laid down. Spinel tried a frown but he couldn't help grinning, "Can't believe it, ne?" Nakuru giggled madly, "So Eriol-sama did find a crush at last!" Spinel smiled as his paws gently brushed the sketch, "Yep. And he did a find job finding the right girl. I like Tomoyo. She's nice."   
  
Nakuru squealed again as she nodded, "I like her, too! She makes a good Mrs. Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"I heard that, Ruby Moon."  
  
Nakuru sweatdropped as she and Spinel spunned around, facing their Master standing at the door frame, folding his arms, his dark eyes scanning them. Nakuru nervously smiled, "Hello Eriol-sama. I didn't know you are back." Eriol rolled his eyes, "Now you know that, Ruby Moon."  
  
"Oh heh heh." Nakuru scratched her head sheepishly, "Caught again." Spinel tried a smile, "Gomen ne." Eriol put down his hands and approached them, "Well, the reason I'm sketching Tomoyo-san is not because I like her. That's the reason that's definitely out of the question, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun." Eriol said as Nakuru nodded.  
  
"Sorry, Eriol." Nakuru and Spinel apologized in unison. Eriol smiled, "Just kidding with you guys! Don't take it so seriously!" Nakuru and Spinel immediately smiled, "You're the best Eriol!" Eriol nodded as he took the sketch in his hands, staring down.  
  
Nakuru giggled silently as she whispered in Spinel's ear, "Do you think Master is falling for her?" Spinel nodded and muttered back, "I have a hunch, yes."   
  
"I heard that, too." Eriol muttered as he unconsciously brushed the dirt away from the sketch.   
  
Nakuru and Spinel sweatdropped.   
  
~  
  
The wind blew as the waves of the seas poured against the sandy shore, the sun settling down the strong wash of orange around the world. The first star finally shone through the clouds and settled peacefully among the skies.   
  
The dark locks of hair flew gently with the wind as amethyst eyes glanced down at the seas, fingers twirling with the tresses. Tomoyo Daidouji leant back and sighed, eyeing the stars when a warm voice unknowingly stirred her heart.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?"  
  
Tomoyo turned around and instantly lit up as Eriol beamed, settling down beside her, "Konban wa,Tomoyo-san. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo giggled. She didn't know why. She always felt comfortable around Eriol. "Okaasan allowed me out for a walk. She says I'm always so restless at home." Eriol laughed, "True." Tomoyo pouted mockingly, "Hey! Is that an insult?" Eriol chuckled, "Depends on how you see it."  
  
Tomoyo laughed silently as she plopped down against the sand. Eriol glanced down at her, "You're going to be dirty." Tomoyo giggled, "I don't care. The most I do is to get home and take a shower." Eriol laughed as he did likewise, "You're right, Tomoyo-san."   
  
The stars shone brighter than ever as the sun finally dimmed its rays away, letting the horizon turned a dark blue, the moon finally up and high upon the skies.   
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Mmmm?"   
  
"What happens if you fall into the sea?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo sat up, "Come again?" Eriol laughed as his fingers brushed her hair, bits of sand falling down, "I asked what will happen if you fall into the sea." Tomoyo shrugged, "The most that will happen to me is that I get wet." Eriol grinned, "And what happens if you do?"   
  
Tomoyo frowned, "You're not telling me…" Tomoyo then widened her eyes, "No way!" Eriol stood up, "And why not?" Tomoyo stood up, shaking her head frantically, "I'll get wet!" Eriol laughed, "Like you said, the most that can happen is to get wet! And the most you can do is to get a shower!"   
  
"No!!!"   
  
Too late.   
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Tomoyo resurfaced up from the water, "ERIOL!!!" Eriol laughed as Tomoyo pouted, "It is not funny! You've gotta pay!" Eriol snickered, "Oh yeah? Like what?"   
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Tomoyo broke into gales of laughter, "That was payback time, Eriol-kun!" Eriol resurfaced, whole body soaked, "You're getting into hot soup, Tomoyo!" Eriol dived for Tomoyo and pushed her down again. Unfortunately, Tomoyo had spotted the familiar smirk and grin and managed to pull Eriol down into the water furthur.   
  
Both of them emerged, laughing. Tomoyo giggled as she stuck out her tongue, "Revenge, Eriol-kun!" Eriol laughed, "That was a nice revenge." Tomoyo beamed, "Couldn't be better. So tell me, Eriol-kun, what do I do now if Okaasan asked me why I am soaked to the skin?" Eriol snickered, "Just say you met these Greek people who had no idea how to row a boat. You, being the helpful lot, tried to help them and in the end, ended up in the sea."   
  
Eriol received a playful swat as a reward. "Baka!" Tomoyo pouted as Eriol chuckled, "Definitely, I'm a baka." Tomoyo giggled as the both of them swam back to shore. Eriol snickered as he tumbled down onto the sand, "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
…  
  
"Nothing."   
  
…  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Eriol?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
~If I cry out to the seas  
Will it answer my prayer?  
I want to be able to fly  
Riding on the wings of dreams…~  
  
  
  
Mysterio000 w/ u! That's Chapter Two and my gosh! I think the relationship is developing way too fast! But no choice! I just love sweet lil' E/T. I dun really like to delay the relationship for sooo long. So anyway, do R n R! Give me the motivation by reviewing, ya hear?  
  
Mysterio000 


	3. The Moonlight

Riding the Wings of Dreams  
  
Hello again and again! Hope you will enjoy and drop a review in this chapter! Arigatou gozaimasu!   
  
Mysterio000  
  
  
Chapter Three   
The Moonlight   
  
Tomoyo sighed heartily as she leant back on her bed, staring up to the ceiling, thinking about the guy that had filled her thoughts since last night.  
  
Eriol.  
  
They had had a marvelous time the other night and since then, thousand Eriol Hiiragizawas will keep appearing in her thoughts. Tomoyo shook her head. God, tell me why I can't get him out of my mind!? Tomoyo sighed as she flipped on her stomach and buried her head in her hands.  
  
This is so confusing! How come my heart keeps fluttering like that!?  
  
Tomoyo sighed for the hundredth time of the day as she flipped back on the bed.   
  
Don't tell me…  
  
"I'm in love?" Tomoyo whispered to no one in particular. Tomoyo smacked her forehead, 'Come on, Daidouji! You're not suppose to be in love! Rather yet fall for a sorcerer! WAKE UP, TOMOYO! Eriol's a SORCERER! S-o-r-c-e-r-e-r! What are you? Just a normal girl!'  
  
Tomoyo sighed again, the air brushing her bangs.   
  
'Yeah…right. Even if I AM in love…So what? I'm just a normal girl…Eriol's a all mighty sorcerer…Why would he LIKE me?' Tomoyo thought as she sighed for the hundredth and two times of the day.   
  
So I'm in love…?   
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe it. She actually admitted to herself that she was in love! Tomoyo sighed as she sank deeper into the sheets, a muffled voice escaped out.  
  
"Well…maybe just a little."   
  
~  
  
Eriol patted the kitten in his arms, "Hey Tomoyo, are you hungry?" The kitten purred as Eriol chuckled, stroking the kitten, "If you are, there's a packet of food on the table, k? I'm going out for a walk, ok, Tomoyo?" The kitten thumped its tail and purred softly as Eriol ruffled its fur and stood up, smiling, "I'll be back soon."  
  
  
Eriol stretched himself as he walked the desolated paths of the streets, the wind blowing against his dark hair as it flopped gently. A sudden image of a lady with dark silky hair flown into his mind…  
  
Tomoyo.   
  
Eriol smiled instantly. He had enjoyed every bit of yesterday with Tomoyo. Somehow, within these two days, they had know each other much, much better. Eriol yawned lightly as he paced along the paths, a song suddenly twirling in his heart as he started humming the song.  
  
Yasashisa no Tane.   
  
Eriol chuckled at the thought of the controlled piano chasing Tomoyo around the school during the past years and how frightened she had looked. Eriol snickered. It was actually rare to see Tomoyo frightened nowadays…Yasashisa no Tane had been the piece he and Tomoyo shared when they were in 5th Grade. Eriol smiled blissfully. Well, those were the good times.  
  
"Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol instantly lit up as he turned and faced Tomoyo beaming. "Hello Tomoyo-san." Eriol stopped as he stared at Tomoyo's hands, carrying the kitten, Tomoyo. "How did-?" Tomoyo giggled, "The kitten went to chase after you. Fortunately I managed to catch it before it runs away." Eriol put his hands in his pockets and laughed, "I didn't know the kitten will chase after me!"  
  
Tomoyo beamed as she handled Eriol the kitten, "It likes you too much." Eriol smiled, "Absolutely." The two walked on as Eriol cuddled the kitten in his arms.   
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Eriol gazed down at her so keenly that Tomoyo felt each of her defences breaking.   
  
Why the hell am I feeling like that!? I'm NOT suppose to feel this way! Tomoyo scolded herself.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lips, "I heard about you and Kaho once an…official couple." Tomoyo noticed Eriol grimacing inwardly. Tomoyo shook her head, "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to bring up the subject." Eriol tried a smile, "Iie. Daijoubu, Tomoyo-san. It's just that it brings too much painful memories." Tomoyo's eyes softened, "Will it be ok if I ask?"  
  
Eriol smiled, "You're my friend, Tomoyo-san. You're free to ask anything." The kitten purred in his arms and fell into a slumber. Tomoyo giggled as Eriol handled her the kitten, curled up in a ball. Tomoyo smiled down at the kitten before looking at Eriol, "What happened between the two of you?" Eriol sighed as he put his hands behind his head, leaning back, staring out to the skies, "True, we were once a…couple. But then…because of the age difference, we broke up."  
  
Tomoyo squeezed Eriol's hand as Eriol smiled gratefully, "It's kind of a mutual agreement, anyway. Nothing to worry about, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo beamed lightly, stroking the kitten, "Were you two close?" Eriol nodded, "Very close. But somehow, we drifted when I came to Tomoeda and she returned to France. We no longer communicate with each other. I tried to save our relationship…But somehow…things just went wrong."   
  
Tomoyo sighed softly, "So…everything's ok now, ne, Eriol-kun?" Eriol beamed, "Daijoubu desu, Tomoyo-san."   
  
Tomoyo squeezed his hand, "But things are getting better all the time, ne, Eriol-kun?" Eriol beamed as he gave the squeeze back, "Absolutely true, Tomoyo-san. Thank you." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Thank me? What for?" Eriol smiled, "You've been a shower of colors in my life. Thank you for being a great friend." Tomoyo beamed, "You're a great friend, too, Eriol-kun!"   
  
Eriol laughed as he smiled heartily, "And great friends are suppose to stick together no matter what, ne?" Tomoyo beamed, "Hai!" Eriol chuckled, "So if there's anything bothering you, just tell me, ok? Just holler and I'll be there!" Tomoyo giggled as she handled Eriol the kitten, "Definitely, Eriol-kun. I could use your shoulder if I ever need it."   
  
Eriol laughed genuinely, "Use it as much as you want. It's free of charge, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo giggled, "Free of charge?" Eriol grinned, "It's a great offer. If other people needs my shoulder, I'll charge them at least a dollar." Tomoyo laughed, "Cruelty, Eriol-kun!" Eriol beamed, "Well, yeah. But it's only free of charge only for one person."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "So it's me?"  
  
"It's you, alright, Tomoyo-san." Eriol beamed as Tomoyo giggled, "Then I'll better use it well while stocks last!"   
  
Laughter.  
  
The moonlight shone brilliantly across the thousand miles as the kitten in a certain dark-eyed sorcerer's arms laid soundly asleep in a dreamful slumber, letting out a giggle in its dreams…  
  
~If I cry out to the moonlight  
Will it answer my prayer?  
I want to be able to fly  
Riding on the wings of dreams…~  
  
  
*Taadaa! Chapter 3! …………R N R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ONEGAI! I really love ur reviews……..*sob*  
  
R N R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mysterio000 


End file.
